Os romances de Hogwarts
by Pleasure Retarder
Summary: Logo após a morte de Dumbledore e ainda continuando o final do ano letivo, mais revelações acontecem.


**E**ra noite, e o salão comunal da Grifinória estava quase vazio, se não fosse por dois sonolentos estudantes. Sentados à mesa, Hermione tentava manter Rony acordado para continuar estudando para a prova de Poções, e Rony lía o longe pergaminho cada vez mais devagar, até que de repente seu corpo cedeu sobre a mesa, e desatou a dormir com roncos barulhentos.

Hermione, desesperada por ver que Rony não conseguiria terminar de ler todas as anotações que ela havia feito, levantou-se e parou ao lado dele. Ao vê-lo cansado após horas de leitura, ela sorriu, e passou sua mão sobre os cabelos dele. Rony respirou mais fundo, parou de roncar, mas não de dormir. Hermione se assustou, porém ao perceber que Rony não havia acordado, sorriu novamente.

Hermione contemplou Rony por segundos, com o mesmo sorriso bobo, até que seus olhos se encheram e piscaram grossas lágrimas. Ela chorava e talvez sabia o porquê. Hermione, que antes sentia só uma grande amizade por Rony, agora o amava. Mas ela sabia que Rony e ela eram apenas bons amigos, sabia que ele nunca haveria de namorá-la. Desesperada, mas controlando-se, ela abaixou-se até a orelha de Rony e sussurou:

_Eu te amo... meu querido Rony..._

E um sorriso fraco no rosto de Rony se formou ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos vagarosamente se abriam. Ele estava acordado todo esse tempo e Hermione não havia notado! Mas e como ela ficaria após ter revelado seu sentimento mesmo ser querer? Houve um silêncio preenchido apenas pelo olhar de Rony à Hermione. Ela, assustada, tremendo e quase chorando de desespero, e ele, sorrindo, com um olhar bondoso com nenhum sinal de sono.

"_Mione, você nЦo sabe a quanto tempo queria ouvir isso_", de repente disse Rony, um pouco antes de duas gotas descerem de seus olhos, mesmo com o sorriso bobo e feliz.

Hermione mudara agora. Não sentia mais medo, nem desespero, nem nada ruim, apenas um bumbo no seu peito, batendo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. O mesmo acontecia com Rony, até que ele levantou-se também e abraçou Hermione. Ambos passaram um bom tempo daquela madrugada abraçados, sentindo o coração do outro pulsar energeticamente como nunca.

Então Rony, com um braço, puxou Hermione para si e a beijou. E de repente, o tempo parou, assim como o fogo da lareira e os flocos de neve lá de fora. E não estavam mais em Hogwarts, talvez em algum lugar mais romântico, como debaixo da fraca luz de lua cheia em um banco madeiriço de alguma praça. E não mais apenas se beijavam: suas mãos se encontraram, as outras passeavam pelo corpo um do outro. O salão estava vazio, eles sós e havia um bom tempo para uma alma viva entrar naquele lugar. Isso também se aplicava os fantasmas.

**H**arry acordou, colocou seus óculos e olhou ao seu redor. Tudo parecia normal, Neville roncava sonoramente, Dino estava tranqüilamente olhando para o teto e Rony estava... ele não estava lá.

"Será que ele já havia acordado?", pensou Harry. Deduziu que não, conhecendo Rony, sabia que ele não acordaria num domingo tão cedo. Harry tentou lembrar de onde vira Rony pela última vez e pensou na figura de Rony no salão comunal, totalmente exausto, ao lado de Hermione, que o incentivava para estudar mais e mais. Felizmente Harry tinha o livro do Príncipe Mestiço para lhe ajudar, mas Rony não.

Harry levantou, calçou suas meias e foi até a porta do quarto, até que ouviu um ruído de negação de Dino. Harry parou e olhou para ele, e Dino disse:

_Humm, talvez seja melhor você não atrapalhar o salão comunal agora. Ah, talvez, como são seus amigos, você ficará feliz em vê-los. Então, vá em frente!_

**H**arry não entendeu nada, mas pensou ter alguma relação com Rony. Descendo as escadas para o salão de Grifinória, encontrou Hermione dormindo sobre o colo de Rony, que estava deitado em umas das confortáveis poltronas perto da lareira apagada. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, até que se lembrou das cenas de ciúmes que Rony e Hermione tinham, e ficou feliz em vê-los daquele jeito. Harry viu um casal apaixonado dormindo junto, um casal que sempre imaginou que um dia revelariam seus sentimentos um para outro e ficariam juntos.

_Ficaram com inveja do nosso amor, Harry. Ah, já te disse hoje o quanto te amo? _

_Não_, respondeu Harry se espantando, mas reconhecendo a voz - _quanto me ama, Gina?_

_Não vou lhe dizer, e sim lhe mostrar_, disse Gina sorrindo.

Virando Harry com as mãos, Gina lhe deu um beijo tão apaixonado quanto o primeiro beijo de Rony e Hermione. Harry a segurou pela cintura e com o outro braço, a puxou contra sí.

_Gina... é por você e por meus pais que eu vou viver e vencer Voldemort. Preciso fazer isso, para vivermos em paz._

_Harry... é por nós dois que eu vou com você!,_ disse Gina, respondendo seriamente.

_Não, Gina. Eu posso falhar, eu posso... morrer. Não agüentaria ver você sofrer. Não, você não irá._

E por que mais eu viveria se não fosse por você, Harry? Não me sinto mais viva quando longe de ti.

Ah... Gina, suspirou Harry, eu te amo. Minha Gina... minha vida.

**E** mais um beijo se fez, logo antes de ouvirem Rony e Hermione fazerem o mesmo e pararem para sussurar entre eles.

_Mione, fico tão feliz em saber que você me ama... eu sempre te amei, meus ciúmes nunca foram atoas._

_Nem os meus. Mas nunca revelamos os nossos sentimentos, Rony!,_ se arrependia Hermione.

_Eu sei... até hoje. Mione, você é tudo que eu sempre quis. Te amo, como nunca aconteceu comigo._

Rony, meu querido Rony. Já achava que este dia nunca chegaria. Meu maior sonho virou realidade...

**E** o ano estava apenas começando...


End file.
